heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgina Morris
Georgina "Georgie" Crawley Fleming Morris, '''Born Georgina Crawley. Georgie is introduced in Season 6 after running away from another foster family, convinced she can take care of herself. When first introduced to the series Georgie and Mallory butted heads quite a few times. Georgie has a habit of running away from every foster home in which she's been placed. Upon discovering her in the loft above the barn, Jack agrees to foster her until Clint can find another family to foster her. Not wanting her to leave the ranch, Lou and Peter agree to become her long-term foster parents, later adoptive parents. Georgie loves her sister Katie, daughter of Peter and Lou, as well as Phoenix, a horse who repeatedly ran away from a neglectful home that has a special connection to Georgie. Through the intervention of the Fleming-Bartlett family, she found a new home at Heartland. She is fearless when she first arrives at Heartland but starts to put a guard. Relationships Georgie was introduced at the beginning of season 6, as the biological daughter of Mary and Matthew Crawley It is revealed later on in season 6 that both of Georgie's parents died in a car accident when she was three years old, and she doesn't remember them. She is the adoptive daughter of Lou Fleming-Morris and Peter Morris and the adoptive sister of Katie Morris. She is also the adoptive granddaughter of Marion Fleming and Tim Fleming. She is the adoptive niece to Amy Fleming and Ty Borden. She is the adoptive great-granddaughter to Jack Bartlett. No members of Georgie's biological family made an appearance on the show, except for her only biological living relatives. They are her older brother, Jeff Crawley (aged 18, as of Season 6) and her biological aunt, Crystal Norwood. She is very good friends with Stephen and has gotten to be good friends with Jade as well. Later in season 7, Stephen leaves for Manitoba, to live with his father. Before he left, Georgie and him were supposed to go on a date. In Season 8, Adam Parker becomes Georgie's tutor, and she soon develops a crush on him. In Ep 9-18, No Regrets, Adam leans in for a kiss, but Georgie is oblivious and doesn't notice. Later, she kisses him saying, "I don't wanna have any regrets". When Adam reveals he has diabetes, Georgie guides and helps him through a winter storm. Later, in Season 10, Georgie breaks up with him due to him reading Georgie's texts out of insecurity. She and Clay's cousin Wyatt McMurtry go on a date. Wyatt tries to kiss her, but it is awkward because she's not over Adam yet. Later in Season 11, at Jack's barbecue, Wyatt and Georgie spend a minute alone together and kiss. After this, Wyatt ignores Georgie and when confronted admits he has a girlfriend in Calgary but doesn't know how to break up with her. Georgie now sort of has a crush on Dylan Westfield, an attractive British "bloke" ad Jade calls him. While training for showjumping, Georgie falls into a ditch of water and Dylan saw her and said, "You know it easier to jump with the horse, right?" and sort of chuckles. Some bad blood appears between them after Georgie quits jumping Flame and Dylan takes over. Personality Georgie is described as a fiery, troublemaker in season 6. After moving from one foster family to the next most of her young life, Georgie tries her best not to get too attached, and in the beginning, closes herself off from those around her. With the love and support of everyone at the Heartland Ranch, Georgie develops trust and becomes more outgoing. She enjoys watching Amy work with the horses and she enjoys riding her horses Phoenix, Trouble, Checkers, and Flame. She and Ty create a close bond, given their similar circumstances. Georgie is quickly accepted into the family as Lou and Peter make the big decision to adopt her. Fashion related, some people think Georgie is a bit of a tomboy, often seen wearing old shirts and baggy jeans but she's just a cowgirl. In seasons 6-8, she tends to wear some of the Fleming sister's hand-me-downs. In seasons 9-10, she develops a little more fashion sense. In her first seasons, Georgie is often seen with her hair in a tight ponytail. More recently, she lets her hair down to appear more feminine. Portrayal Georgie is portrayed by Canadian actress Alisha Newton. Georgie Crawley.jpeg Georgie main.jpg ''' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Ty Borden Category:Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Family